


No one's asking (so leave it alone)

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drabble, Inspired by Music, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Their relationship is hardly a secret, Grantaire can tell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by The National's Cherry Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one's asking (so leave it alone)

* * *

_Take us down and all apart_  
 _Cherry Tree_  
 _Lay us out on the table_

 

_Your sharp alright_  
  
 _But no one is asking so leave it alone_  
 _Leave it alone_  
 _Can we_  
 _No one is asking so leave it alone_  
 _Leave it alone_  
 _Can we_  
  
 _Loose lips sink ships_

 

Their relationship is hardly a secret, Grantaire can tell. It's in the specific frown Combeferre offers them whenever he sees them speaking animately together, in the resigned set of Courfeyrac's shoulders when Grantaire sees something particularly stupid at one of their meeting for the mere sake of provocation and Enjolras chooses not to answer but rolls his eyes instead, maybe a little too fondly – not that happens very often, but still. Of course Enjolras's best friends were bound to find out, but he's got the feeling they're not the only one. Nobody among their friends has dared to make a remark yet, but Grantaire's pretty sure this is too intricate a group for its members not to notice such a shift in their dynamic. He believes the raison no one has said anything yet is that _they simply don't understand –_ it took them long enough to be used to his mere presence, even though most of them  genuinely like him now- and that they don't want to bother them trying to.

Grantaire's sure it would be best to address the matter directly and to talk about them about it – maybe it would help dissipate this weird atmosphere of uneasiness they've been experimenting lately.

Enjolras on the other hand, sweet angel he is, doesn't think they suspect anything.

“You overestimate their insight.” he tells him once. Grantaire nods non-committally, too busy focusing on the way Enjolras is currently nibbling at his ear. They've got so few of theses moment when they can be alone together- they feel like they have to make the most of them.

“You wish.” he eventually breathes out, adjusting himself on the dangling table and snaking one of his leg around Enjolras' waist to have him flushed against him. He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth - the blond stops immediately what he's doing to stare at him.

“You're so sure of that.” he mutters, biting his lower lip worriedly, and if Grantaire's eyes are drawn by the motion, he's really not to blame. “But think about how awkward it would be if we were to be actually found out. You know I can't really well.” He doesn't finish the sentence, doesn't need to- they both know what he means, something along the line of _I_ _won't be able to_ _blame my friends for not focusing enough of what's really important_ _if_ _they learn_ _I have this thing with you ._ Grantaire wonders if he's more worried that such thoughts might actually drive Enjolras to stop what they are doing,- whatever this is- or smug that he's being acknowledged as a distraction at all. He knows where he stands when it comes to his feelings for the blond – is able to recognize the way his stomach flutter every-time he lays his eyes on him- but he's not so sure about Enjolras. Sometimes it looks like the blond only sees what they share as something convenient and maybe remotely enjoyable. Grantaire doesn't like to ponder on that, so he stops this particular train of thought very quickly.

“Nobody would blame you. You're the only one to consider this a fault.”

Enjolras' face is all scrunched up, as if he's struggling to find the right words- a sight rare enough for Grantaire to behold.

“Believe me, I'm aware of that. But what I strive to be for them..”

“Their fearless leader. The symbol of a higher ideal to aspire to. A scintillating and chaste angel to revere and follow.” Grantaire enumerates, only half-joking. Enjolras acknowledges the irony in his voice as a sign this conversation is over . It's another one of those matter they'll never be able to agree on-like the possibility for them to actually see the world change for the best in the course of their lifetime- and so it is best to drop it entirely.

“Don't you think we should resume what we were doing ?” he whispers, leaning on as he does so – his breath is tickling Grantaire's cheek.

“I couldn't agree more.” he answers in a murmur ,tightening his grasp on Enjolras as he does so. The blond closes the gap between them to kiss him, and the world becomes bliss again.

 

_Don't look at me_  
 _I'm only breathing_  
 _Don't look at me I'm indiscreet_  
 _Don't look at me_  
 _I'm only breathing_  
 _Don't look at me I'm indiscreet_

  
_Can we show_  
 _A little discipline_  
 _Can we show_  
 _A little discipline_  
 _Can we_  
 _Can we_


End file.
